


Innocent?

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BSS2, Buddy System Season 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: In the buddy system season 2 universe, Rhett has developed a crush on Link, but perhaps Link has too. They quickly discover the interest...





	1. Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy/gifts).



> Ok, this is really cheesy and basically based on Link’s innocent character in BSS2. It’s really cheesy, don’t mind the mistakes, it gets hot! Also the *** means it changes perspective (aka Rhett’s and then Link’s vice-versa). I hope you enjoy it! Let’s go!

They’ve been living together for a few weeks now. Link was enjoying Rhett’s company and had no doubt anymore that he was his best friend.

After Rhett had saved him at the factory, Link’s heart lit up and he always felt better when Rhett was by his side. 

***

Rhett couldn’t stop thinking about Link. After the factory incident, he kept thinking of the way Link looked at him and he felt shivers all over just to the thought. 

He was pretty sure he was in love with him and his desire just felt more and more present. Link would always smile bright at him and his heart would sing to the beautiful sight. 

Sometimes Rhett would look at Link and devour him with his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking of what his lips would feel like and how sweet his skin must be. 

Rhett was afraid to do anything because Link always seemed so innocent and the tension would never rise because it seemed like he didn’t know. 

Rhett knew by now that Link had an innocent mind, but he couldn’t help to have doubt seeing the way Link looked at him sometimes. 

***  
It was a calm afternoon and they were both sitting in the couch. Link looked at Rhett and there it was again. He really didn’t know what it was, it felt like a tickle or a spark in his heart. The only thing he knew is that it made him want to smile and it made him feel good. 

Rhett looked back at him and Link smiled a little more. He felt as if his insides were lighting up. 

Rhett wasnt smiling though, he looked serious. Link almost felt threatened by his gaze. Rhett took a deep breath and avoided his eyes, focusing on the TV again. Link frowned, but soon enough did the same thing.

***

Rhett’s heart was pounding in his chest. He wanted to kiss Link so bad the moment was perfect. His face was so soft and charming, Rhett couldn’t get the sight of his lips out of his head.

What if he asked Link? Maybe he felt the same way? Maybe he just didn’t know it? But how heartbreaking would it be if he were wrong?...

The way Link looked at him couldn’t have been friendship, could it? Rhett turned towards Link again, muting the TV. Rhett felt his heart going 100 mph.

-hey Link?

-yeah Rhett? 

-Can I... Can you get up please? 

\- of course, why? 

Link got up from his seat and stood in front of the couch. He looked at Rhett waiting. Rhett got up and faced Link. He felt nervous. 

Rhett got even closer and breathed slowly, their faces were about a feet apart but it was still closer then they ever were. Link looked puzzled, almost uncomfortable.

\- Do you... Rhett began, his voice was shaky, do you like it when I do this?..

Rhett got even closer and placed a kiss on the crook of Link’s neck. Link jumped slightly, but didn’t move. Rhett breathed deeply and placed another kiss slightly higher on his neck, pressing a little harder. 

Link exhaled slowly, feeling his hair stand up at the back of his neck. He felt Rhett grabbing his hips. He smiled, slightly moving backwards to be facing Rhett. 

Rhett looked at him in the eyes and smiled back, eyes full of hope. His breathing was shaky and he was more nervous then ever. 

*** 

Link didn’t not enjoy what Rhett was doing. It was kinda tickling his skin, but in a more gentle way. He’d never been kissed before not on his mouth nor his body, but it felt good and started an energy in him that he didn’t know he had. 

-mm mm, Link nodded, answering the question that was asked earlier. 

Rhett approached Link again staring at his lips. 

\- would you like it if I kissed you? Rhett asked,swallowing hard, still feeling tense from the proximity of Link to him. 

-i think so, Link smiled shyly. 

Rhett gave Link a kiss, short and sweet. He kissed him again longer this time getting their bodies closer together. Link felt compelled by Rhett’s fierce and grabbed Rhett’s shoulders and hair. 

The kiss was getting more passionate and Rhett begged Link for entrance with his tongue. Link smiled in the kiss and licked Rhett back. Rhett opened his mouth to grant Link access and their tongue soon intertwined. Rhett glued their body together and grasped Link’s back. 

Link felt more emotions than he ever did before. His heart was beating really fast all of a sudden and he felt excited and strangely attracted to Rhett, as if he never wanted to let go of him. 

***

Rhett felt his senses light up. He didn’t want to let go of Link and he wanted so much more of him. By the way Link reacted, he was pretty sure this might have been his first kiss. 

Link was touching more of him now, pressing his chest harder and grabbing his hair as if to never let go. He eventually got to Rhett’s ass and squeezed it, biting Rhett’s lower lip by the same occasion. Rhett moaned lightly in the kiss, pressing Link even harder and squeezing his hips harder. 

Rhett broke the kiss not wanting to get more excited than he needed to be for this. He was breathing heavy and so was Link. He smiled at Link.

-you sure look like you know what you’re doing, Rhett breathed deeply. 

His body was filled with desire for Link. 

-yeah but I don’t, Link laughed.

***

Link wanted to keep touching Rhett he felt this intense emotion in his guts. He never felt like that before, except for those late nights in bed alone in his teenage years, but this time everything was about Rhett and his skin felt like it caught on fire every time Rhett touched it. 

Link started getting worried about how he felt. Sure it felt good, but what if it was bad? What if he wasn’t suppose to feel that way? And why hadn’t he felt like this before?

Link frowned and took a step back getting out of Rhett’s arms. Rhett looked at him with interest and maybe a little confusion. Link’s breathing was uneven. 

***

-Link are you ok? Rhett asked starting to worry from the silence of the other man. 

-what did you do to me? Why do I feel like this now? Link asked still frowning.

-well I don’t know Link, how do you feel? Is it bad?

-Nooo. Oh no it’s not bad, Link smiled, but it faded quickly, I’ve just never felt like this before. I feel like... I feel like I never want to stop touching you, like I want to explore every inch of your skin, Link’s breathing was getting a little heavier, not out of panic this time, like I never want to leave your lips, like my skin is on fire whenever you touch me, Link closed his eyes to the last sentence, reliving the feeling. 

Rhett took a sharp breath. Link’s words were turning him even more on and he only wanted to obliged to what he seemed to enjoy. 

-do you enjoy it? 

-mmm mmm, Link’s eyes were still closed, he nodded his head slightly. 

Rhett got closer and slid his hands slowly up Link’s arms. Link lolled his head backwards, a small groan escaping from his lips. Rhett’s breathing was shaky. He bit his lower lip and passed his hand on Link’s cheek. 

***

Link opened his eyes and looked at him. He could feel the fire burning in his chest. He wanted to touch Rhett’s lips again. Link leaned in and kissed Rhett where he had kissed him before. Rhett moaned and took a deep breath, reaching for Link’s hips once again. 

Link went up to Rhett’s mouth and stopped for a second. Both their breathing was heavy, desire filled the room. Link looked into Rhett’s eyes and smashed their mouths together.

Rhett quickly rose his hands to Link’s upper back, pressing their bodies together. The kiss was passionate and intense. They tumbled down onto the couch, falling on their sides. Link smiled, now their whole body was intertwined. He was kissing Rhett with all of his means and he started to feel sensitive in his groin. 

*** 

Rhett was grasping Link hard. Their bodies were literally stuck to each other and he didn’t want to let go of it. He started to feel a little more excited down there, but he didn’t know if Link would be ready for that yet and he didn’t want to push his boundaries. 

Rhett decided to change position and moved Link to be on top of him, both in a sitting position.


	2. Who cares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets hot now....

Link was on fire. His insides felt so alive. he was in euphoria and couldn’t believe what was going on. He was touching Rhett wherever he could and moaned more then he ever did before. His excitement was almost starting to be a problem in his pants. He didn’t really know how to take care of it. 

He wasn’t sure if Rhett was feeling like this too but he was afraid to ask. He never told anyone about what he did with himself when he was alone. Sure brought him a lot of pleasure, but he always felt as if it was something really personal. 

Link was hesitant and didn’t know what to do. Even if he just kept going, something told him his problem would probably get worst.

-ok ok, Link said pulling away slowly, breathing heavy. 

The tension in the room was still very intense both of them had lust in their eyes and they could both see they didn’t want to stop what they were doing a second before. Link bit his lower lip with desire and sighed. 

-what? Is something wrong Link? Rhett asked legitimately worried. Running his hands up and down’s Link’s thighs.

-no! oh no, Link took a sharp breath and stopped the movement of Rhett’s hands with his. The distraction was making it hard to concentrate on what he wanted to say, everything is SO good Rhett...like really really good...TOO good?... like I’m ...I think... Link didn’t know how to put it into words and just kind of looked down at his crotch and avoided his eyes. 

***

-Oh! Ohhh.... well that’s ok Link. 

Rhett felt his heart sink a little his desire was to the roof and knowing Link was in the exact same situation as him made him feel even more lust than he thought was possible. He sighed. 

-you know we don’t have to take care of it if you don’t want to ok?

-yeah, but does that mean we need to stop? Cause I don’t want to do that!... Link looked kind of disappointed. 

Rhett closed his eyes for a split second, cursing the sky for a man like Link to have come at his door. 

-mmm, Link I... if you want to stop, we can stop because you are right it won’t go away if we keep going... Saying those words made Rhett’s heart ache. 

-ok...but what would happen if we don’t? Link pitched the idea with eyes full of hope. 

-well... hum...then we can’t really avoid it so we’ll need to take care of it... I can do it for you if you want. Rhett’s heart had started beating faster again, the idea of touching Link like this made his heart race.

-mmm... will it make me feel real good like it does when I do? 

-oh, even better I can guarantee you.

-alright, Link bit his lower lip smiling, leaning forward to kiss Rhett again. Wait! But what about you? are you feeling like me? Or am I not normal? Link leaned back a worried look on his face. 

-Ha!... Rhett’s heart was beating faster and faster and he couldn’t believe the things Link said, I’m... of course I’m in the same situation as you Link. How could I not be? He said looking link up and down. 

-alright, so if you take care of me I take care of you right? That’s how it works? So you’ll tell me what to do right?

-oh good lord... Rhett swallowed hard, the things you say to me, Link. 

Link bit his lower lip and kissed Rhett again. The embrace came back and their arousal grew. Rhett leaned into Link and lowered his hand to be over Link’s crotch slowly applying pressure on the demanding parts. 

***

Link moaned loudly, grasping on Rhett’s shoulders hard. 

-Mmmm... I wasn’t... expecting that. 

Link smiled, his breathing was uneven. He felt his erection grow harder in no time. Rhett’s touch brought him so much pleasure it made him shiver to the bone. As Rhett kept going, making up and down strokes through Link’s jeans. Link was moaning up a storm and started grinding against his hand. 

Rhett lowered Link on the couch and started undoing his pants. He lowered them down to Link’s ankle and went up Link’s thighs with kisses and light bites. Link moaned even harder, grasping the fabric of the couch.

Rhett grabbed the brim of Link’s underwear and started to lower them, but suddenly Link grabbed his wrist looking at him with a look of concern. Rhett looked back at him confused. 

-did I do something wrong ? He asked panting.

-I...do we have to take my underwear off? Link asked. 

-euh... i mean not really but... it’s easier that way...

-i just don’t like doing anything that involves me... getting naked Rhett...Link looked at the ground. 

-oh, I’m sorry... Link, listen it’s me ok? It’s me. I’m your best friend and whatever you’re afraid of don’t be I’m never going to judge you. You’re safe in my hands, ok? Never ever going to judge you. I love your body Link...oh you don’t know how much I do, Rhett took a deep breath and lower himself biting lightly Link’s inner thigh. 

-mmm, I want this so bad, Link whined. 

-I want this too believe me, Rhett replied. 

Rhett when up Link’s chest and kissed him again once...twice...three times... Rhett lowered to Link’s neck again and slithered his hand up his shirt. The passion taking over him. Link rose his arms up and Rhett pulled his polo above his head. 

-Rhett.... Link whined again. Rhett stopped and looked at Link with begging eyes. 

-would it help you if I took my clothes off? Rhett asked genuinely. 

He got up from the couch and started stripping. Link looked at him with more lust then Rhett had anticipated. When he was only in his boxers, Link was looking at him intensely, his eyes switching back and forth from his face to his crotch. 

-I bet you understand how I’m feeling now, don’t you? Rhett said, teasingly smirking. 

Link blushed and bit the inside of his lip, nodding his head. Rhett raised both eyebrows and teased at the brim of his boxers. Link’s face looked amusingly annoyed. It was now Rhett’s turn to blush as he lowered his boxers in one straight motion.

Link bit his lower lip smiling. Rhett looked at him with a slight grin. He felt conflicted by seing Rhett naked. His body felt aroused, but he felt a little shy inside.

-does it help? Rhett asked raising one eyebrow and approaching the couch to get closer to Link again. 

-maybe... Link said playfully, he was still a little nervous about taking off his boxers. He stayed quiet for a while, it’s my turn now, isn’t it? 

Rhett shrugged, his heart was beating really fast he felt vulnerable naked in front of Link, but also odly comfortable. His heart raced again to the thought of Link naked. Not much was hiding anymore but the important part was. 

Link slowly grabbed the brim of his boxers and quickly lowered them like he was ripping off a band-aid. His face turned red and he quickly got on his belly hiding his privates to Rhett. 

Rhett tilted his head with an amused look on his face. Link’s exposed butt was plump. Rhett licked his lower lip and went down to Link biting his ass cheek firmly.   
Link squirmed, laughing a little. 

-what was that?! Link asked looking at Rhett with big eyes and an open mouth. 

-well, you’re hiding from me so I’ll take what I have here, Rhett smirked. 

Link’s face was red. He looked amused, but also “mad” at Rhett. 

-you had no right to stick your teeth into my butt! 

-oh, I can do more to your butt that you’d like... Rhett’s cheeks were blushing, but he kept his confident grin, there was nothing wrong with a little bit of playfulness.

Rhett though was starting to get impatient his erection was throbbing and the cold air on it had given him more desire to satisfy himself. 

*** 

Link liked when Rhett sunk his teeth in his butt, but what was Rhett talking about ? After he touched his dick, he could only imagine how good it might feel... he bit his lower lip indecisive. 

His dick was rock hard and pressed between the couch and his body, it made him feel a little relief. Link started moving his hips slightly and he bit his lip to the sensation, moaning quietly. 

-well, don’t you dare do that without me! Rhett looked at him with outrage. He came close and turned Link on his side. 

*** 

Link’s needy expression had made his heart sunk. He stared at Link’s manhood for a moment, feeling lust flow in his veins again. Rhett looked up at Link and cupped his balls with his hand, lowering himself to lick Link’s dick from the base to the top. 

Link muffled a moan, his chest raising quickly. Rhett took the tip of Link’s dick in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it slowly. Link threw his head back, mouth agape. 

-oh! Rhett...Link was talking in quick breath. So..so much... 

Link moaned louder and Rhett felt his own dick twitch to the beautiful noises that the other man was making. He stopped and looked at Link with lust. Link looked down at him with a face of surprise mixed with satisfaction. Suddenly, a smirk crept on Link’s face.

-what else are you so good at? Link bit his lower lip and kept looking at Rhett. 

Rhett smiled with pride and went back up Link’s belly to kiss him. Link started grinding at Rhett’s now well positioned leg and was rubbing Rhett with his by the same occasion. Rhett felt so much relief that he lowered his head and moaned loudly. He sighed breathily, accompanying Link’s movement with his own to make it more intense. 

Rhett kept moaning and so did Link. Rhett started sporadicly kissing Link’s chest and neck. He felt closer and closer to his orgasm and he wanted all the contact he could have. Link grabbed his hair and back sinking his nails in Rhett. 

-Link, are you... Rhett panted, breathing uneven, Link wait...mmm 

Rhett had sealed his eyes shut, his jaws clenched. Link’s eyes fluttered open and he stopped the movement his hand sinking even further in Rhett’s back. 

-I’m...Rhett, I’m what?... it was so good what happened? Link’s eyes were pleading and confused. 

-I’m sorry ...oh Link, Rhett looked at Link’s sweaty, demanding face and felt his whole body melt. Oh, how he loved this man. I don’t want you to not know when it’s coming and also I don’t wanna cum on you for your own sake you know...

-what? Who cares Rhett? Link whined, When I do it it’s always on me anyway! Please can we keep going, Link thrusted his hips upwards slightly at the last word.

Rhett had a low rumble in his throat from the word Link had said. Link’s words made him so hot even without him knowing. He reached down between them and grasped Link’s balls, playing with them softly, making Link lose his breath. 

He started the movement again, sliding down Link’s shoulder a bit and stopping at his nipple. Rhett licked it, making small circles around Link’s sensitive skin. Link’s eyes were close shut and the sounds coming out of him were gibberish. His nails were sunk into Rhett’s back and his jaw was hanging loose. 

Rhett was trying his hardest to resist to come, Link’s face and the stimulation of his dick rubbing up and down Link’s thigh was hard to handle. Link grabbed Rhett even harder and lifted himself up with the help of the other man’s back to thrust harder on him, his moans louder and louder. 

-Rhett I ...Oh, so close...Link’s words desigrated into gibberish as he felt his orgasm coming. 

Rhett lowered himself more pinning Link to the couch and thrusting intensely, mouth agape. His sweaty forehead was pressed hard against Link’s shoulders. Link’s movement got sporadic as his orgasm flew through him, spraying across Rhett’s chest and his own. He was quickly followed by Rhett, screaming out his pleasure. 

He fell flat on Link his weight crushing the other one slightly, but not enough to be uncomfortable. A few minutes passed before Rhett’s body was shaken by chuckles coming from underneath him. 

Rhett propped himself on his elbows and looked at Link with a confused grin. Link was chuckling slightly with a big smile on his face and looked at Rhett lovingly. Rhett titled his head slightly to the side.

-what is it Link? He asked.

-that was amazing! Link said before bursting out into even more blissful laughter, and we’re all sticky! He continued with emphasis, motioning at their chests.

Rhett laughed too, putting his weight on the back of the couch to remove some of his weight from Link. The laughter eventually dissolved and they stayed quiet for a while.

-you know, after all, I think it’s not that bad to be naked... I mean especially with you. Link had a big smile on his face again but softer this time. 

Rhett looked at him and lowered himself to kiss him on the mouth. Link grabbed the back of his neck and pressed harder, raising his left leg to be resting against Rhett’s hip. Link tried to lower Rhett even more almost lifting himself from the couch with the pressure he was applying to the back of Rhett’s neck, trying to fight Rhett’s resistance. Rhett smiled in the kiss and lowered his head so Link wouldn’t have access to him anymore. He chuckled slightly. 

-you’re an eager one, aren’t you? He said looking at Link again, a smile in his eyes. Link smiled back with lust in his eyes. Mmm, I should’ve never made you taste THIS sin, Rhett motioned at his body with an eyebrow raised. 

Link rolled his eyes and pushed at his chest half-heartedly. 

-fine, I mean if you don’t want me, I guess I’ll just be on my way, Link sighed dramatically, trying to get out from under Rhett, motioning to get up.

Rhett smiled and held him by the hips, pinning him back down to the couch. Link smiled, but quickly hid it and tried his best to keep a straight face. Rhett leaned down to kiss him, but he avoided his mouth, trying to stretch as far away as he could form Rhett’s face. Rhett abandoned the project of Link’s lips and rubbed his beard against his neck. Link bursted into giggles and squirmed away from Rhett. 

-ALRIGHT ! ALRIGHT, FINE... fine I’ll stay. Link said cheek flushed and a big grin on his face . 

-good, he said. Rhett squeezed him harder and cuddled next to him on the couch. We can stay here a little longer, Rhett smiled against his shoulder, what do you think? 

-mmm mmm, that sounds like a good plan, Link said smiling slightly playing with Rhett’s hair. Closing his eyes slowly. He felt in peace with everything around him and he felt his heart full of love for his best and dearest friend, Rhett. 

The End


End file.
